


Garden Gifts

by angelheartbeat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Admirer Bill, Gardener Dipper, Gardener!Dipper, Gift Giving, Gifts, Human Bill Cipher, Human!Bill, M/M, Plants, Secret Admirer, gardener au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: AU where Dipper is a gardener building his plant paradise, and someone keeps leaving plant gifts on his doorstep.Desperate to find out the mysterious gift-giver, Dipper tries leaving a note and the two strike up a strange friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Man I was just doodling a tiny cactus and somehow it turned into this
> 
> I'm meant to be updating my other fics but eh *shrug* procrastinating is fun
> 
> This is probably gonna be pretty short but it should still be a fun lil journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a short chapter but there's only so much you can do to start off a story
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy anyway hahh

Dipper had always had a green thumb and a passion for plants, so when he was offered the chance to move to the Mystery Shack, a house surrounded by land perfect for plants, he took it in a heartbeat. 

His great-uncle was moving to Vegas, having lucked out on a lottery, or something like that. The young brunet hadn't exactly paid attention, but he knew that he had been offered his grunkles old house. 

It had hurt moving away from Mabel and his family, but his gardening dream overpowered that. Not to mention, his creative writing on the side was just enough to keep his bank account sustained, so in all honesty he had everything he could want. 

He wasn't exactly lonely in the old shack, but plants weren't the best conversationalists. Just occasionally, when he was alone at night, listening to wind howl through the cracks in the old shack, he wished that someone would be there with him. Dipper had never spend much time away from Mabel, and being so far from her sometimes left him a nervous wreck. 

But, he had his plants, and he was busy building his paradise of flowers and leaves, so he didn't have much time to think about his loneliness. 

That is, until the first gift arrived. 

* * *

Turning the plant over and over in his hands, Dipper once again looked up and tried to locate someone hiding in the woods, that could have left the beautiful gift behind. 

It must be some kind of rarity, because not even the brunet could name the species of plant he held. The flowers were beautiful, almost glowing with a soft golden light, and the dark green leaves complemented the burnished petals. The pot was black, but metallic gold patterns twisted around it, exquisite enough that Dipper questioned if they could be hand painted. Who would leave this careful, perfect thing on his doorstop? Was it meant for him? 

Thinking about all the towns residents, Dipper wondered who he had seen that would be kind enough to leave this for him, if it even was for him. Maybe he had some kind of secret admirer? 

Blushing lightly at the notion, Dipper scanned his eyes around once more, just to be sure that the mysterious gift giver wasn't lingering nearby. Hoping the plant wasn't poisonous, and that he really had an assassin after him or something, the brunet turned around and closed the door, walking back down his hall. 

The sweet, familiar smell of flowers filled his nostrils, and for a brief moment Dipper hoped his uncle wouldn't mind what he had done to the old place. It had started as a dusty old tourist trap, but once the young botanist got his green thumbs on the place, it had been transformed into his own personal indoor garden, full of gorgeous plants and flowers, growing mostly as they pleased. 

Tapping a finger gently against his bottom lip, the brunet wondered where on earth he could put this (hopefully not poisonous) new addition to his collection. Walking from room to room, he set the pot down on almost every surface he could, but every single one seemed to make it look out of place. Looking strangely at the potted flowers, Dipper thought about putting it in his bedroom. 

He had deliberately kept his attic bedroom empty of all plants, and he didn't exactly know why. Maybe it was because he kept all his family memories up there, all his things, and he didn't want his plants mixing with them, to remind him that he left his family and sister behind for his greenery. Maybe he just needed a place free of the heavy scents. He wasn't quite able to figure it out, but it just somehow seemed necessary.

Despite this, Dipper found his legs moving towards the stairs, pulling him up to the attic. Gently placing the flowering pot on his desk, he nodded. It looked perfect there, as though it fitted perfectly. 

He still questioned who had left it there, and his anxiety nagged at him. Everything his parents had told him about accepting gifts from strangers ran through his head, and he had a sudden urge to throw the gift out of the window, or just smash it somehow, destroy it. 

Running a hand through his hair, he shook his head and smiled gently. If he was right about the gold patterns being hand painted, this gift couldn't be ill-meaning, right? 

Ignoring his anxious instincts, Dipper left the plant on his desk and wandered back downstairs, to where his laptop lay on his kitchen table. 

 _I'd better get writing,_ he mused, figuring that some cash could really help. Shaking the mysterious gift out of his head, he woke up his laptop and began to type. 

* * *

The next morning, Dipper was standing at his door once again, frowning down at the potted plant by his feet. Once again, it had golden flowers and an intricate pot, but it was clearly distinct from the last one. It was frustrating that he couldn't name the plant itself, and he wondered just where his mysterious benefactor was getting these plants. 

Looking carefully at the patterns on the pot, Dipper felt an involuntary smile pull the corners of his lips upwards. The tiny golden brush strokes looked like they would have taken many hours, and he was flattered by someone taking the time to do that for him, although he still wished that he knew who it was. 

Before he knew it, the second gift had joined the first on his desk, and his involuntary smile turned into a grin. A sweet scent had flooded his bedroom, and he was glad that these were the plants he kept in his room, despite his remaining anxiety about who had left them. 

 _You're crazy for just accepting them,_ a tiny voice in his head told him, again and again.  _You're hardly even asking who left them._

Attempting to shake off his apprehensive nature, Dipper just told himself to be thankful that someone was thinking about him. That night, he lay awake, staring at the ceiling and wondering just who could possibly be leaving them. 

Maybe one of his friends in the town? No, not when they could just give them to him in person. Sent from his sister? A possibility, but they arrived so specifically in the morning on his doorstep, and they just didn't seem... Mabel. So someone he didn't know, then? But why would someone he didn't know leave him such careful gifts? The two plants seemed to have been chosen so carefully, and the pots certainly seemed to have taken a lot of time and work. 

Was it possible he had some sort of secret admirer?

Turning red and rolling over, Dipper blamed his hopeless romantic side, not to mention his sisters romantic tendencies influencing him, for the thought. Either that, or it was his writer side, forcing him to think as though he was in a novel. 

People simply didn't have that kind of thing happen to them in real life. It was more likely that it was some kind of murderer or kidnapper, lulling him into a false sense of security. 

That's what the brunet told himself, at least, as he pressed his face into his pillow, knowing that he was blushing. He had planned to stay awake all night, to try and hear anyone coming to leave the gift - that's if it happened again, of course - but before he knew it he was out like a light. 

* * *

Dipper was hardly even surprised when he found yet another new plant on his doorstep the next morning. Then again, who in the town was dedicated enough to leave three perfect gifts, three days in a row, right at his door? 

Who even knew how much he loved plants? He got most of them from the forest, and tried to limit his gardening supply purchases from the town. He didn't want any of the locals to think of him as a crazy plant-obsessed hermit. 

He had thought that the Shack was secluded enough that his gardening wouldn't disturb anyone, but maybe he was wrong? 

In any case, he was getting a little more suspicious of these gifts. Perhaps he would have to ask around, see if there was anyone likely to have left them. 

There was that rich family with a daughter around his age, right? Maybe it was them? The rarity of the plants and the intricacy of the pots certainly seemed like the work of someone as rich as them. But what would they want with a quiet introvert like him? 

Maybe it was an attempt to bribe him? Dipper felt a chill down his spine, and prayed that the gifts were sincere, and not just a bribe or blackmail or whatever else a rich family could do. 

He hoped it wasn't the Northwests, but at this point that was his safest bet. No one else he could think of would be able to bring these so often and be so careful about them. 

Trying not to dwell on it too much, Dipper hardly realised that he was upstairs, setting the plant down next to its golden predecessors. Their smells mingled together and he breathed in the sweet scent, barely noticing himself relaxing. The gifts made him happy, in a way, but in other ways they made him incredibly anxious. 

In any case, he was humming a gentle song under his breath as he made his way back downstairs, trailing a hand across the vine wrapped around his banister. Putting the three plants out of his mind for now, the brunet decided to focus on shaping the rest of his garden for the remainder of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a pretty cool concept hah  
> You might not agree but oh well this can just be for myself in that case
> 
> I wonder who could be leaving the gifts... Hmm.... hah, it's not exactly a secret. I just hope this isn't too cliché or anything :v


End file.
